Yet Another Year...Part One: Hanako and Moonshadow
by blacktears
Summary: Ginny becomes friends with an exchange student new to Hogwarts.......please read and review.


**Disclaimer:**Ginny, Hogwarts and so on don't belong to me. They belong to JK Rowling. I'm not making money, don't sure me. Hanako is mine though. (she's mine, mine you hear! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!)   
  
**Note:** I think I like this one-sorta. well, maybe.....aw, damn, I dunno! It's probably going to be long, but I've pretty much figured out whats going to happen in it, so it shouldn't take TOO long for it all to be posted. (I hope. Don't hold me to that, though. ;P) Moonshadow, by the way (wasn't sure if this was a Disclaimer piece or not) IS real.......that kitty in my profile (the one I'm holding in the photo) is her, if you're interested. As for the story, please leave a review-the more helpful the better. Thanks and enjoy!   
  
  


### Yet Another Year: Part 1

  


#### Hanako and Moonshadow

  
  
Ginny Weasly started as she felt a tap on her shoulder, and she nearly dropped her cat, Moonshadow. She turned to the person who had tapped her shoulder-and found herself staring into the beautiful eyes of a snowy owl. For a moment, she thought it was Hedwig-Harry Potter's owl, but then she noticed the small black streak on it's head.   
  
She put out a hand and gently took the small piece of partchment it was carying from it. The owl made itself comfortable on her shoulder as she unfolded the paper. On the partchment, in curved and spidery handwriting, was only a few words. _Ginny,_ It said, the "Y" looped elegantly. _Please come to my office before the Sorting Ceremony. ~Proffessor M. _   
  
Ginny read the note, and reread it, and stared at it for a moment. What had she done to get called to MacGonagall's office before anything even started? She had just arrived at Hogwart's not five minutes earlier!   
  
The owl on her shoulder hooted softly and tugged at her flyaway red hair, as though telling her to get a move on. Ginny sighed, shifting Moonshadow to her other arm, while she slipped the partchment into her pocket. "All right, all right," she said to the owl, which was still tugging gently at her head. "I'm going." She started towards the main castle of Hogwarts.   
  
As soon as her feet started moving the owl that had delivered the Proffessor's letter quieted down-a remarkable bird, Ginny mused as she followed her fellow students. When she reached the correct hall, however, she turned off, and while the other young witches and wizards headed to have their feast, she headed, with dread heavy in her stomach, to MacGonagall's office.   
  
As she neared the large imposing door, the dread and confusion she had felt earlier doubled. What had she done? She scanned her brain, picking at her memories......there was nothing in her past with Hogwarts, or over the summer, that would have her called up to this office so early-that she could remember.   
  
The owl impatiently picked at her hair again, and Ginny realized that she was standing in front of the office door. Timidly, she reached out with her left hand (she still clutched Moonshadow in her right) and knocked.   
  
"Come in," came the Professor's familiar voice.   
  
Ginny pushed the door open and slwoly entered the office, her eyes flicking briefly to the Proffessor, the office and finally resting on the other girl sitting there-a black haired girl wearing blue robes unlike any Ginny had seen before. Was she a first year? She looked older, but who could tell.   
  
The girl twisted in her seat to study Ginny in much the same fashion as the Weasly was studying her. The girl's eyes lit up at Moonshadow. "Hello, Ginny," MacGonagall greated her, and the redhaired witch turned her attention to the proffessor. "Come on in and shut the door. This shouldn't take too long."   
  
Ginny obediently shut the door and entered the warm office further. As she got closer to the large desk, the owl that had been perched on her shoulder, launched itself off and landed on MacGonagall's desk. Ginny stared at it for a moment, it blinked once, rustled it's feathers and closed it's eyes.   
  
"Don't mind Kliret." MacGonagall said with a faint smile. "Why don't you sit down?" her eyes flicked down at the black cat sitting in Ginny's arms. "You brought your cat?"   
  
Ginny looked down at Moonshadow and back up again. "Yes, ma'am." she said, taking a seat as she had been instructed. "I was holding her while on the Hogwart's Express and I didn't feel like putting her down."   
  
MacGonagall shook her head in an offhand way. "It's all right. Now, why I called you here," Ginny felt her stomach knot up in anticipation. "This is Hanako," Ginny looked at the other girl in surprise. The other girl, Hanako, gave a little, nervous looking smile. "She's visiting us for a year from the Kishi school of Witchcraft in Tokyo. She wants to be a Proffessor and so is studying different teaching meathods." Ginny continued to stare at the forgiegn girl, somewhat unsure how this effected her-but glad that she didn't seem to be in trouble.   
  
"I was wondering," MacGonagall continued as Ginny thought. "That since you want to be a Proffessor as well," Ginny's eyes yanked back to MacGonagall in utter surprise. She hadn't told ANYone about her wish to teach-how did MacGonagall know? "You'd stick with Hanako for the duration of her stay."   
  
"Uh...." Ginny started, mind reeling. "You mean hang out with her and take her to my classes?"   
  
"In part," MacGonagall said. "But also Dumbledore and I were hoping that she have a roommate that was her friend...."   
  
Ginny considered, glancing at Hanako as she did. The Japanese girl looked very withdrawn-but a little hopefull at the same time. At last, Ginny grinned. "Sure!" she said cheerfully, noticing how Hanako seemed to brighten a bit as she did.   
  
"Good," MacGonagall settled down in her chair behind her desk. "Why don't you two go down to the feast, while I finish making the arrangements. Both girls nodded and Ginny scooped Moonshadow up-the small kitty had fallen asleep in her lap. "Oh, Ginny," Ginny paused on her way to the door, and glanced back at MacGonagall. Hanako stopped and waited for her. "Why don't you leave your cat here-she'll be waiting in your room when you get there."   
  
For a second Ginny was tempted not to, but then she thought of how noisy the Hall was likely to be during the feast and decided to heed the teacher's advice. She let the cat down on the ground, ignoring the glare it sent at her, and exited the room.   
  
When the office door had closed behind her and Hanako, Ginny turned to the exchange student with a grin. "By the way, I'm Ginny Weasly," she said, realizing that they hadn't been introduced. "Do you know your way around here yet?" It seemed like a very silly question, but she asked it anyhow.   
  
"Not really," Hanako said softly, and Ginny realized that that was the first time she had heard the raven-haired girl speak. "I got a tour, but I would be lost within seconds if I didn't get directions," she gave Ginny her small, shy smile again.   
  
"It's okay," Ginny said, cheerfully, starting down the hall. The Japanese witch kept pace. "Hogwarts can be a pretty confusing place if you don't know it well-is it the same where you come from?" Ginny was detirmined to get the other girl talking SOMEhow.   
  
Slowly Hanako nodded. "Well, yes, a little anyhow. My school isn't nearly as large as yours, though-and it's for girls only."   
  
Ginny glanced at her companion in surprise. "Really?" she asked. She'd never heard of a school that wasn't co-ed....well, not a REAL school anyhow. They had been mentioned in Muggle Studies the year before, but that didn't count.   
  
Hanako nodded. "I was surprised to find that boys go here-though I haven't really seen any yet."   
  
"You will," Ginny promised with a laugh. "And soon. Tell me more about your school..."   
  
"Well," Hanako started in her accented English. "It's small, and all girls. We have six subjects a day, plus evening activity. We aren't allowed personal cats or owls, like you are," So that had been why Hanako looked so surprised when she saw the Ginny's cat. "We can't have personal broomsticks either."   
  
"ooh, Thats too bad," Ginny sympathsized, making a mental note to take Hanako shopping for a cat or owl on their first chance at Hogsmede.   
  
Hanako shrugged. "I never really thought about it until I started studying other schools. I can't wait to be here!"   
  
Ginny laughed. "You ARE here," she said as her ears picked up the first sounds of the feast. "Ooh, we're almost there!" she exclaimed, wanting to go faster, but staying at her steady pace. The two witches didn't speak again until they were standing in the doorway of the Hall.   
  
"Oh," Ginny said, feeling a little disapointed. Hanako gave her a slightly odd look. "We missed the Sorting Ceremony AND Dumbledore's speach!"   
  
"Whats the Sorting Ceremony?" Hanako asked as they winded their way to the Griffindor table. She nearly had to shout to be heard, the hall was so loud.   
  
Ginny, miraculously, found them two seats at the Griffindor table that were side by side. "It's how we're sorted into our houses," She explained as they sat down and started for the food before it was gone.   
  
"House?" Hanako asked. Ginny gave her another odd look, and launched into a long description of the four Houses at Hogwarts-Griffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw-and how the Sorting Hat Sorted them. By the end of her explanation, both girls were laughing, and Hanako had completely gotten over her shyness around the Weasly girl.   
  
The feast ended quicker then it had ever ended for Ginny before, and soon she and her new friend were making their way back to the Griffindor Tower, along with the other students of the House. A few people commented to Hanako or Ginny, but for the most part they got to talk on their own.   
  
The two girls talked about everything-their families (Hanako was an only child....Her mother was a muggle, but her father was a powerful wizard who worked for the Japanese Government of Magic and Magic Creatures); their homes (when she wasn't at school, Hanako lived in a rather large, haunted mansion. Her best friend in Japan was the ghost that lived in their addic) and things like that.   
  
When they got inside the Griffindor Tower, Hanako (who had already been given her room, since she had arrived a day early) led Ginny to the two bed room that they shared. When they entered, they found that Ginny's stuff had been brought in, along with Moonshadow who was asleep on Ginny's bed.   
  
"Oooh!" Hanako cooed, spying the black fluff ball of a cat. "Your kitty," she went over to the bed and gently stroked the soft black fur. Moonshadow opened her golden eyes and stared at her. "What it's name?"   
  
Ginny closed the door and went over to sit on the other side of the cat. "Her name is Moonshadow," she held a hand out for the small cat to sniff, then absently started petting her. "I got her for my birthday this year,"   
  
"I wish I had a cat," Hanako said. She sounded a little sulky, but she was grinning at the same time. Grinning as well, Ginny told her new friend about her idea to go to Hogsmede and get her one. Having heard it, Hanako nodded vigorously, and put her head against Moonshadow's side, listening to her purr.   
  
"I want a cat just like Moonshadow," she announced and straightened. "What classes do we have tomorrow?"   
  
Ginny pulled out her schedual and looked down it. "Um, Divination; Muggle Studies; Potions and Herbology."   
  
"Tell me about them," Hanako demanded eagerly. Her dark eyes were shining.   
  
"Okay," Ginny shifted to face the other girl and tucked her legs under her. "First of all, Divination. COMPLETE phoney-kinda amusing though. We end up doing a lot of....."   
  
  
  
END OF PART ONE What did you think? I'm definately going to continue this story no matter what you say, so don't flame it unless your flames are HELPfull with my writing (a little contridiction there, but oh well). Thanks!


End file.
